Cosmoloids
Cosmoloids are beings within Cosmic Crux, composed of two main types, both Humes and Robos. Each of them consists of different method of battling, some of which benefits others in a battlefield. Assault The "in-between" of the entire group, the Assault class focuses on high-speed maneuverability in close-range combat. Dodging while inflicting damage on their opponents, they can fly for a short time either for evasion, or to move around better. Advantages *Very versatile in movement and attack, even to the point of dodging most attacks if timed right. *Able to chase targets, even from afar. Disadvantages *Usually have low armor and stability. *Usually does not have a decent ranged weapon. *Has a limit on how high they can reach with their weapons. Notable Loids *Axion *Zero Saber Panzer The Panzer class relies on their strength to battle throughout the entire battle, running through in a straight line with durability stronger than any other class. While they lack in flying and beam damage, they make up for it with strong knockback melee damages. Advantages *Durable, possessing high armor and stability. *Deals huge damage from melee, easily knocking the weakest stability of the loids away. Disadvantages *Pretty weak at flying for extended periods of time. *Vulnerable to ranged runners if the speed is not faster than them. *Bad Beam damage. Notable Loids *Lunastia *Mighty Byne Aerial Excelling with aerial combat, the Aerial class focuses their attack while on air, keeping themselves floating from ground while dishing damages from above. Weakening their foes before assassinating them with a final blow, they are a versatile air force to deal against if used right. Advantages *Stays in air for periods of time, long enough to land and recharge from far. *Usually have beam weapons that have large capacity. Disadvantages *Usually have low armor and stability. *Vulnerable to explosives and flames. Notable Loids *Crimrose *Brickgale Buster The Buster class uses long-range weapons to hit their foes and supporting their melee (and ranged) allies in combat. They do not have much movement speed and mostly melee weapons to counteract any would-be melee loids, yet with precise position and aim, they can be devastating towards any enemies they see from afar. Advantages *Has a very long attack range from their main weapon, often out of reach towards other non-buster loids. *One of the only group that can fire artillery-type weapons from where they are at. (Some) Disadvantages *Has pretty weak speed and jump. *Does not usually have melee weapons, pretty susceptible to melee loids. Notable Loids *Fiona *Destructor Fortress Raining death from above, the Fortress class stays in air very long to deal bombarding damages to the ground, often moving around to avoid being targeted by any counteracting loids that can reach them. Staying still is not part of their forte, as they are very vulnerable towards on ground, but while on air without being stunned, they can assist their allies by hampering the opposition with projectiles. Advantages *Stays in air for extended periods of time before recharge is required. *Often have weapons that can hit from far, and on ground. Disadvantages *Does not have melee weapons, pretty susceptible to melee loids that can reach them. *Becomes a sitting duck if left to recharge on ground and not landed on a secluded spot. Notable Loids *Albatreos *Garulabird Jammer Perhaps one of the most questionable group, the Jammer class relies on stat-affecting weapons to interfere the status of their foe's loid, or for some cases, acting as a support to their teammates by giving them buffs from their stat-affecting weapon. As all Jammer-type loids possess their own variant of interfering weapons, each of them can turn the tide around the battlefield if they use it at the right timing to hamper their foe. Advantages *Possess variety of weapons that differs from each loid, each affecting stat of their opponent. *Some of them actually assist their allies with their weapons as well. Disadvantages *Interference can backfire if used at the wrong timing, as their recharge time are known to be slow. *Does not have decent weapon from the usable list. Notable Loids *Tarantulic *Bugsycait